


Sea Life

by KaijuSplotch



Series: Sea(l-mer) Life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Gen, Mer-folk but not fish folk, based on scaryspookycoin's mer-folk w/seals au!, because omfg they're so cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is raising his adopted pup Jesse in the cold southern California waters. He's surprised when someone new shows up.





	Sea Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Scaryspookycoin's artwork of seal-mers! view them http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/post/171283650557/as-i-mentioned-while-i-was-taking-a-break-from there and http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/post/171519196107/i-woke-up-today-and-had-a-sudden-urge-to-color there
> 
> also very short. sorry it's not that long. Maybe I'll write more? *SHRUGS*

Gabe stretched out and sighed on the rocky beach as he soaked up the sun. Southern California was the perfect place for him to raise his adopted pup. The waters were cool and full of life, the seals and sea-lions made for interesting, if noisy, neighbors, and the other merfolk tended to keep their distance. It was perfect for seal-mers. 

He yawned loudly and stretched again, using a clawed flipper lower on his belly as he rose his arms above his head. “Jesse, c'mon. Let's go get some breakfast.” Gabe rolled his torpedo shaped body over and smiled at the small pup still curled up in his seaweed cradle bag. 

“Mmmm but m'tired, Papi...” the little pup whined, rubbing furry hands over his eyes. Gabe loved watching his pup try to wake up, especially since he would play with his whiskers if he was really tired. 

“Come on, mijo,” Gabe said as he poked his son's side playfully. “A nice fish in your belly will wake you up. There's been some nice up-welling lately, maybe I could even catch a squid for you.” Gabe smiled as Jesse's eyes opened up wide at that. 

“Really?” The young pup rolled onto his belly and arched his flippers up over his back. 

“Really. But c'mon, if we keep lazing around we'll miss the good catches.” Gabe reached over Jesse and grabbed the cradle bag. It worked well as a fish bag when Jesse wasn't curled up in it. 

“Okay!” The little seal-mer pushed himself up and wiggled his way to the edge of the rocks. 

Gabe's eyes crinkled as he smiled. Jesse was getting a good bit of blubber on him since Gabe rescued him. He was stronger and the little jiggles his body made as he flopped to the sea shore was adorable. Gabe shook off the nostalgia and quickly packed his other bag with a stingray knife, a sharp scallop shell, and a few other baubles for Jesse to play with if he got bored. Packed and ready he rolled toward the surf and pulled himself into the water. 

Once in the water he looked for Jesse and found him trying to catch a small crab that had burrowed under a rock in deeper water. Gabe rolled his eyes and swam slowly forward, watching as his adopted pup figured out how to get it. It wasn't until a gray shadow passed nearby that Gabe tensed and rushed forward. 

“Jesse!” Gabe grabbed his knife from the bag only to realize the gray shadow was not a great white, but rather another seal-mer. 

“Woah! Sorry!” 

Gabe nearly dropped his knife in shock. The mer was longer than he was, and mottled gray rather than brown. Blonde hair flowed in the cold ocean water and blue eyes shined back with a nervous smile. 

“Hi! Who're you?” Jesse asked, successfully distracted from the crab by the newcomer. 

“I'm Jack,” the stranger answered with an easy smile. “I didn't know this beach was taken.” 

“Well,” Gabe started, putting his knife away quickly. “It's not exactly taken. I'm Gabe, this is my son Jesse. It's just a beach we use a lot to rest. There aren't many other seal-mers around this far south.” 

Jack smiled a little more, eyes roaming over Gabe subtly; but not enough for it not to go unnoticed. “Okay, Would you mind if I rest up on your beach? I promise I won't be trouble.” 

Gabe looked the handsome mer over and shrugged. Jesse pressed up a little closer to his father and flashed the biggest brown puppy eyes he could. As if Gabe needed convincing.. “I don't see any problem with it.” 

“Thanks! You won't even know I'm there. Have a good hunt!” Jack swam back to shore, leaving the two alone. 

“He's cool!” Jesse cheered, clinging to Gabe's hair. 

“Yeah...he is pretty cool. I hope he hangs around.” Gabe said smiling before swimming off with Jesse still hanging on in his hair. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Their breakfast hunt was the best in a few days. As hoped, Gabe was able to catch Jesse a squid and the young pup gobbled it up as soon as the beak was removed. It wasn't long after that that his pup curled up in the cradle bag and played with the small baubles. By the time Gabe crawled up onto the rock shore, Jesse was sound asleep. 

“He's really cute.” 

Gabe jumped and looked around, seeing Jack pop his head up from a small tide pool. He relaxed and nodded. 

“Yeah. He's a good pup.” 

“His dad is really cute too,” Jack added, pushing himself up on a lower rock. 

“What?” Gabe asked in shock, his eyes wide. 

“I said, you're pretty cute, too.” Jack smiled and rested his chin on his folded arms, staring up at Gabe in admiration. 

Gabe could feel his cheeks flush and his flippers twitch in a nervous manner. “Uh....well um...you're not a bad looking seal yourself.” 

Gabe knew at the bright smile that flashed across Jack's face that whatever would come; Jack would be there for him.


End file.
